my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Allegro Shine
Allegro Shine is a mermare and one of the original sirens. After losing her pearl, Allegro came to the Pony World to atone for her sins, but ends up being transform by wild energy. Se is returned to her formed self by Moonlight, getting then her pearl back from the Lord of Order. Personality Allegro Shine is revealed to be penitent, as she sought to help others to atone for her sins. Skills As a siren, her main ability is her voice that can hypnotize anypony who hear it, being able to make them adore her. It's revealed that her power comes originally from an affinatty for the Thirteenth Note that was increased by an yellow magical pearl. After losing the pearl, she got a piece of her power, storing it. She used it to built her safe-place and later to expell bad pirates. Relationships Family Description in the Saga Background Allegro used to be a normal mermare, living in the Sparkling Ocean, along with her six sisters, including Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk. They had the power of the Thirteenth Note, just like the Prodigies, whose power was given to them by powerful pearls. With their power, they evolved and became beautiful creatures, becaming guardians of peace and tranquility and starting to be known as sirens. The sirens took great pride of their voices, but soon they became overconfident and then arrogant, starting to use their voices to make others to bow before their will. That forced the Lord of Order to send Melody, the General of Music, to deal with them. She, with her magic, took the pearls from the sirens and then turned them back to their former forms. After that, Allegro Shine came to the Pony World, establishing her home on a beautiful and inhabitated island. Deciding to atone for her sins, Allegro started to help passing sailors until bad pirates arrived, wanting to turn her island into their hideout. Not being able to convince them that the island was to everyone, Allegro used the little power she had left to sink their ship and expell them, but that caused the island to be infected by wild energy they had, what turned it ill and turned Allegro into a sicked siren, starting to use her voice to lure sailors and trap them in her island, where they ended up starving. The Island of Tambelon In "The Trap of the Siren", she is able to lure the Destiny's Bounty to her island, putting all the males under her control and making them come to her. Twilight, Moonlight and Captain Celaeno follow them, finding out that it was her who caused all that. They fight her, with Moonlight being able to defeat her. Once subdued and all the males released from her control, Allegro tells her story and how she was mutated by the wild energy. After Twilight and her friends used the power of the Elements of Harmony to purify the source of the wild energy, the island recovered its former beauty and Allegro turned to be the mermare she was before. the Lord of Order then appears, noticing the change in her heart, and gives her back the yellow magical pearl. Allegro then says goodbye to the others as they continue their journey to Tambelon. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Allegro is based on the mermaid from the animated series Max Adventures: Atlantos. *Allegro is the first siren to get rependant of her actions, despite, ending up being affected by wild energy. *Allegro is the first siren to reveal her mermare form. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Seaponies Category:Sirens